RAW
by kazycat
Summary: When you hear a mythical story, do you beleive it. Syaoran and Eriol didn't until three brothers joined their class and started turning Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin to their evil ways.S+S E+T M+K It's rated R cause its a bit graphic! PLZZZZZZ R+R!
1. Default Chapter

R.A.W  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Three Brothers  
  
  
"I love you Syaoran!"  
  
"I love you Sakura!"  
  
  
......................................................  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Romeo calm down!"  
  
"Why should I!!! That should be me! That should be me she's talking about, not some lower class bratty sorcerer!"  
  
"White, maybe we should just stay out of his way for a while till he cools his lid!"  
  
"Oh shut up Ace!!!!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. She looked around her room wearily.  
  
"I don't know. I......I feel like were being watched, or something!" she replied looking back at him.  
  
Syaoran got up from Sakura's bed and looked out her window.  
  
"Well if you can sense that too it mustn't be my imagination!" he said turning back to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Earlier I felt a strange presence over us and I ignored it, and up until now I just thought I was imagining it." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Stay with me tonight Syaoran...please! I don't feel safe without you!" Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded and sat next to Sakura, wrapping her within his grasp.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll look after you tonight!"  
  
"Thankyou.........Syaoran!" and with that they embraced in a warm kiss.  
  
  
*~*  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY ACE!" a very angry boy shouted storming past someone.  
  
"Wow! What's up with him?"   
  
"They were kissing again." Another boy said coming up behind him. The two sighed.  
  
  
"HOW DARE HE HOLD HER LIKE THAT! HOW DARE HE KISS HER!!!!! THAT KID IS PUSHING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
A cackle came from the room from which he'd stormed out of.  
  
"SHUT UP IN THERE!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"If you think the kissing and holding was bad, you should take a look at what there doing now!"  
  
"WHA???????????"  
  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran crouched on Sakura's windowsill early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to break through the crisp cold air. Sakura kissed Syaoran again and whispered softly.  
  
"See you at school!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and jumped from her window to a tree down below, his undone t-shirt whipped at his face as he jumped back down to the street and disappeared.   
  
Sakura lay on her bed grinning broadly. She zipped up her undone jacket again and rolled over sighing in happiness. Nothing could ruin this moment!  
  
  
(KN: What those two got up to is for you to make up! Plz don't be too naughty! Hehehe!)  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Romeo, please just calm down!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP WHITE!"  
  
A snicker came from the other end of the room.  
  
"It's funny to watch you get worked up like this!"  
  
"YOU COME HERE AND SAY THAT ACE!"  
  
"Nope, I don't think I could be bothered to waste me breath on you!"  
  
The boy growled in frustration as his eyes flashed red.  
  
"Tomorrow! Wait until tomorrow and she will be mine!"  
  
  
  
AVERTISING!!! If you guys like good Cardcaptor Sakura stories look up my good friend Teren Neptune and read her stories! They are very good!!!!!!!  
  
Kaz notes; hiya peoples! Do you get where I'm going with my story??? Well read on and find out where exactly I am going! PLZ R+R!!!! 


	2. Dark Feelings

R.A.W  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
Sakura jumped out of her bed with joy and ran to grab her phone.  
  
  
Ring, ring......ring, ring......ring, ring......ring...shuffle crash shuffle  
  
  
"(yawn) Lo??" and tired voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo, guess what happened last night!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Why do we have to wear these? They are so......out of date!"  
  
"They are school clothes and we have to wear them to blend in, Ace!"  
  
"Shut up both of you, and listen here!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Sakura are you coming down for breakfast?" a voice called from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a sec dad!" Sakura cried straightening up her tie. She jumped down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast and heading to the door.  
  
"Sakura??!!" a voice whined. She whirled around and smiled at her father who was sitting at the table.  
  
"Sorry chichi, gotta run!" she cried kissing her fathers forehead.  
  
The door slammed shut and Fujitaka sighed munching on some jam toast.  
  
"Soon Sakura will be gone and I won't have anyone!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura floated in her own day dream down the street remembering about the night with Syaoran.  
  
She sighed loudly and then suddenly bumped into something which made her fall backwards onto the cement. She looked up blushing.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was go..i.ng..." she said trailing off as she caught site of the person she'd bumped into.  
  
  
A tall boy with jet black hair and white streaks glared down at her with fearsome dark eyes.   
  
A smaller boy appeared by his side suddenly. His long lilac hair was done back in a plat. His dark blue eyes shone right through her.  
  
Another boy smaller than the both of them appeared on the other side of the taller one. He was short with a warmer looking face. His white hair shot out in odd place but his eyes, unlike the other two, shone grey but calming. He leaned down with a hand stretched out for Sakura to take.  
  
He helped her off the ground and smiled.  
  
"My brother here, should've have been more careful!" the boy replied breaking the uncomfortable silence that was upon them. Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Well...I...I gotta go to school now! Bye!" she cried running off. She could still feel the harsh glares piercing through her body, looking her down.  
  
She turned around a corner and shivered. She felt cold now, not like before, warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a tall girl cried. Sakura didn't look up. Her mind was still on those boys.  
  
"Hello??? Tomoyo to Sakura??? IS anyone in there???" Tomoyo said waving her hands in Sakura's face. Sakura jumped in fright and looked up.  
  
"Oh sorry Tomoyo! Hi!" she said smiling. Tomoyo looked at her hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing!" she answered quickly.  
  
"Yes there is!" Tomoyo said crossing her arms.  
  
"I was only thinking about last night and how magical it was!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Ohhhh, tell me all about it!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Sit down class!" a harsh voice croaked.  
  
The noise of squeaking chairs filled the room as the students of 12 A sat down.  
  
Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and Syaoran, while Eriol sat on the other side of Tomoyo.  
  
"Quiet, quiet!" their teacher cried making them silent.  
  
"There will be new students joining our class today! Please make them feel welcome, Romeo, Ace and White." Their teacher pronounced. Everyone turned their attention to three boys who walked through the door. A door boy with black hair, a medium sized boy with long lavender hair and another smaller boy with white hair which stuck out in odd places. They all looked out of place and a bit odd.  
  
Sakura gasped at them and stared in shock. The three boys she'd run into that morning. The tall one with dark eyes was staring at her, that same eerie feeling.  
  
She shivered and looked at her desk. Syaoran looked at her curiously and then at the three boys.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her.  
  
"Uh...umm...nothing!" she said quickly smiling at him. He nodded and turned away knowing that something was wrong.  
  
  
*~*  
  
All day the boy, Romeo, had been staring through her. She felt so cold, so weak when he was around. It was too strange.   
  
"I'll see you later Tomoyo!" she cried waving her friend goodbye. She had spares the rest of the afternoon and was going home to get away from her thoughts on Romeo.  
  
She looked down at her wristwatch.  
  
12:51pm  
  
Sakura sighed. She had a tonne of homework to do and study. How could she ever get through High School?  
  
She walked silently down the footpath, kicking odd stones and pebbles here and there.  
  
She suddenly felt cold again. She'd felt better leaving the school but now it was like she was right next to Romeo. She shivered and turned around quickly. Her senses had suddenly picked up by 100%. Everything around her felt multiplied. She could hear every little noise, smell the leaves and wind.  
  
  
She screamed when something knocked her into a small alleyway.   
  
"SYAORAN!!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran looked up suddenly, his ears listening attentively. He looked around quickly. He thought he'd heard someone call his name.  
  
"Syaoran what are you doing?" Eriol asked looking at him. He didn't answer. He was still listening for anything. The call had sounded distressed and scared. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Hello??? Earth to Syaoran!! You in there??" Eriol cried waving his hand in front of his face. Syaoran was suddenly knocked back into reality.  
  
"Huh??? OH...nothing..."  
  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura whimpered in fear, her heart racing, her breathing heavy and sharp. A hand covered her mouth tightly so she couldn't scream any more. A person had pushed her right up on a wall and was leaning on her. She looked up in fear and saw the face of her attacker.  
  
Romeo...  
  
  
Her eyes filled with fear she gazed at him. He grinned at her moving himself even closer to her. His cold black eyes seemed to see right through her.   
  
He looked her over and sniffed her, as if he was trying to remember everything.  
  
"Your so beautiful, you know!" he growled maliciously.  
  
A lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. He brushed it away from his spare hand and rubbed her leg. She squirmed but he was strong, very strong.  
  
He laughed, "Don't try and get away because your efforts won't work!"  
  
He kept on touching every curve on her body.  
  
'Oh my god! He's going to rape me!' she thought terrified.  
  
He laughed again putting his face inches away from hers.  
  
"You will soon be mine Sakura!" he growled enjoying her body, "And you won't have to worry about your little boyfriend anymore! I'll take care of him!"  
  
  
'Oh no!!! He's going to hurt Syaoran!'  
  
  
He laughed again rubbing his hand up her leg and even further.  
  
Sakura whimpered loudly as he threw her to the ground.  
  
*!!!!!!!!!*  
  
  
Syaoran sat uneasily in class. He kept hearing that voice in his head telling him something was wrong.  
  
And then for a second time he heard his voice being called, more distressed, more upset and more scared than before. He jumped out of his seta and looked around. Eriol looked at him strangely.  
  
"Um Syaoran?? What are you doing now??" he said.  
  
"I gotta go!" he cried running out of the classroom.   
  
"Mr Li, please take your seat!" their teacher yelled but he wasn't listening.  
  
  
'Sakura.....'  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Tell your boyfriend that I'm coming after him! And mention a word of this I'll come back and do worse things than just then!" he growled laughing. He disappeared into thin air.  
  
Sakura was still lying on the ground, tears still fresh in her eyes, running down her cheeks. She was petrified, she couldn't even move. She whimpered again and cried sadly. Where was Syaoran when she needed him???  
  
*~*  
  
  
Syaoran ran down the sidewalk towards Sakura's house. Something drew him to there. Something told him that Sakura was in trouble.  
  
He then stopped as he ran past a dark alley. He could hear crying coming from in there. Someone was in the alleyway. He walked back and looked into the darkness. In the dim light he spotted someone, sprawled out on the ground crying.  
  
"Sakura!!!" he cried running to his beloved.  
  
  
"Sakura what happened???" he cried. She looked up at him still crying. He wrapped her in his arms and slowly picked her off the ground. Her hair was messed up, her t-shirt ripped at the side and her skirt was ripped.  
  
  
"Ohhh Syaoran!" she moaned crying harder into his school shirt.  
  
  
'What the hell happened??? When I find out who did this, their in for it!!!!' he thought furiously as he picked up Sakura and carried her home.   
  
Advertising; none tonight! Too tired to think of any!  
  
  
Kaz notes; well, well, well! I bet none of you thought I do something like that with our mysterious character! He's sure the most aggressive out of the three ain't he!!!! 


	3. A tale

R.A.W  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"What happened Sakura???" Syaoran cried setting her down in her room.  
  
She looked at him with scared eyes.  
  
"What happened???" he asked a bit more calmly again. Her bottom lip wobbled slightly as she spoke.  
  
"It...it was...Ro-Romeo..." she stuttered. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Romeo??? That new kid??? What????? What did he do to you???" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura whimpered.  
  
"Did he touch you??" he cried.  
  
"Well not really but-"  
  
"Not really, what does that mean??" Syaoran cried in anger.  
  
"Syaoran, please!" Sakura cried turning away. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Tell me what he did."  
  
  
"He...he cornered me in an alley when I got out of class.....and he...he said that I would soon.......I would soon be his....and that......that I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore...because he would take care of you for good." She said blankly remembering about that afternoon.  
  
"NANI????" Syaoran cried, "What the hell does he mean, you'll soon be his??"  
  
"I don't know but all day he's been looking at me strangely! And before that, this morning, I ran into him and the other two. He looked at me strangely then too, like he's evil or something!" Sakura muttered.  
  
"Evil???" Syaoran growled, "Well don't worry because when I get my hands on him I'll-"  
  
"Syaoran please, calm down! Don't go beating him and those other two boys up because it won't do any good!" Sakura pleaded with him.  
  
Syaoran's face turned to worry.  
  
"Will you be ok if I left for a few hours, I need to go talk to Eriol."  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, I've got Kero if I need anyone, and I can call Yue if Romeo comes back! Hopefully my father will be home soon, but I don't know how much that would help if he did come back!" Sakura mumbled.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura passionately reassuring her that if anything happened he'd be there.  
  
"I'll be back soon, ok!" he whispered. Sakura nodded.  
  
"k..."  
  
  
*~*  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"   
  
"What's so funny? You scared the shit out of Sakura! Were you supposed to do that?"  
  
"No, I was only warning her little brat! And the look on his face was priceless!" Romeo cried laughing harder.  
  
"White, stop being such a softy!!!" Ace said laughing along with his brother.  
  
"OH shut up you two!" White cried storming off.  
  
"Soon those girls will be ours and then our kin will take over the world! Finally EVIL WILL REIGN LIKE IT WAS ALWAYS MEAN'T TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
"Syaoran, you know you can always use the door!" a boy with blue hair said without looking up from a book he was reading.  
  
"I can use any mode of getting into your house, I want! If I feel like using the window I'll use the bloody window, if you don't mind!" Syaoran growled straightening up his shirt.  
  
"Not at all, cousin!" Eriol said still not looking up from his book.  
  
"What are you reading?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"Something." Eriol muttered.  
  
"Something? What is it!"   
  
"Just a fairytale!" Eriol cried in frustration. He threw the book to the ground and looked at his cousin angrily.  
  
"A fairytale? What for???" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you remember that tale that our mothers told us about? About three powerful demons from the underworld ?" Eriol asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at him.   
  
"Yeah. Vaguely, why?" he answered.   
  
"Well it's not a tale anymore, well I don't think it is. You know those three boys, the new guys?"  
  
"Yes......." Syaoran growled thinking of what Sakura had told him.  
  
"Well I think that they're the three demons from the underworld. They fit the description and didn't you sense their incredible magic power? And their aura's were black as coal and practically swallowed up the room!" Eriol said shivering slightly.  
  
"Nani??? I think you've lost it cousin!" Syaoran said shaking his head, "Why would a demon want Sakura?" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Huh??? Which one wants Sakura?" Eriol said looking up.  
  
  
'I must remember not to whisper things around Eriol seeing he has the exceptional hearing of Clow Reed!' Syaoran thought, mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Oh don't worry, it's just that Romeo guy. Apparently after school today he cornered Sakura somewhere and told her that 'Soon she would be his!' and that she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore but I don't think he was serious!" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol looked at him fearfully.  
  
"Syaoran, do not underestimate their power! You've never fought them before and you obviously don't look out for aura levels anymore! I'm telling you, don't mess with him! You could get hurt."  
  
  
  
  
ADVERTISING: If there are any people reading my story (believe it or not!) Who like Dbz and CCs then I suggest you look up Enchantres101!!!! She is the best writer!!!!! Her stories are the best! Go read them! And plz if you like Dbz defiantly go there but only if you like some G+V romance! It's not cheesy or corny! It's got action is well! Look up Enchantres101 and read Ai No Chikara ; Dark Passions. It's a good read, if she'd finish it!!!!!! Hehe!!  
  
Kaz Notes; Well I know that was short but wait for the next one! You won't guess what I'm planning!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Vampireisim is not a good sign!

R.A.W  
  
  
Chapter 4.   
  
  
Sakura was sleeping soundly on her bed when something small entered the room. It yawned loudly and floated up to Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. You awake??" Kero asked quietly. Sakura groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kero looking sleepily at her. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"What's up with you?" Kero asked seeing her cheek a rosy colour like she'd been crying for a while.  
  
"I'll tell ya in the morning!" she said wearily. Kero yawned loudly as Sakura leaned over and looked at her clock.  
  
It read 12:47pm.  
  
She yawned as well then grabbed Kero wrapping her arms around him and holding him close like a teddy bear, but a real one!  
  
  
Soon they both fell soundly to sleep.  
  
  
  
*~* a few hours later.  
  
  
Syaoran returned to Sakura's house a while after he'd left her. He quietly opened her window and snuck into her room making sure he didn't wake her or Kero up. He sat down in a chair and watched her night.  
  
  
*~* the morning  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as fresh sunlight shone on her. She slowly got up letting Kero sleep longer.  
  
She then noticed her window was open and on the tiny ledge outside of it was sitting a person. Syaoran!  
  
  
She grinned watching him meditate on the small ledge not looking up to her.  
  
"Good morning!" he said calmly.  
  
"Morning..." she said plainly looking outside to the forest.  
  
"Today, if I see Romeo, you know you can't do anything to stop me if I loose it!" he said opening his eyes and breathing out deeply.  
  
"I know...I don't know whether I really want to stop you either. But......his power! It was incredible! And it seemed to take all of my energy from me!" Sakura said, "Just be cautious, ok. He's evil, and I don't think you should mess with him! But if you want to fight I guess I can't do much to stop you!"  
  
  
Syaoran sighed and got up.  
  
"OHHH don't fall!" Sakura cried watching him balance.  
  
"I'm too focused and centred too..................huh???"  
  
  
Syaoran looked out to the forest when a large flock of birds flew up with a loud racket of screeching. He squinted and looked out further, leaning on the very edge to take a look.  
  
"What is it??" Sakura asked trying to take a look but Syaoran shoved her back inside.  
  
"Quickly, get in!" he cried closing the window and covering himself over it, so as no one could see inside.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura rapped on the window hard but he didn't let her out.  
  
  
Syaoran looked out at something moving very fast, along the wind, towards him. An obscure blackness was coming towards him, until he could see what they were. A gigantic pack of black bats, screeching, screaming, fangs out, wings flapping. He braced himself for the impact with the bats and himself crouching down low.  
  
  
Screaming calls filled his ears and he cried out in pain. All of the bats flew into him, screeching loudly. He just crouched down with his arms in front of his face, moving out of their ways, but suddenly he felt a long jolt of pain run up his neck to his back. He lifted his head up and cried out in shock. A bat had bitten into a very venerable spot. His neck.  
  
He covered the wound with a hand and couched down again as the swam began to fly away quickly.  
  
  
Suddenly all Syaoran could hear was the whistling winds between his ears. He looked up and took his hand away from his neck, still the searing pain running up and down his back. Cold red blood dripped off his hand.  
  
His vision swirled in and out of sharpness and then a dark blackness took over him as he fell forwards to the ground.  
  
  
*~*  
  
The whole time that was happening Sakura could hear and was banging hard on her window. She'd woken Kero up and he was also trying to use his powers to open the window. All they would do was sit back and hear the screams of the bats and the horrible things they might be doing to Syaoran.  
  
It went quiet again for some reason. The bats had seemed to disappear. Sakura could see outside too as Syaoran fell from the ledge.  
  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran hit the ground with a thud and didn't get up. A small pool of blood slowly formed around his wound on the grass. Sakura cam running out of her house with tears uncontrollably welling in her eyes. She rushed to him and skidded on the grass next to his side.   
  
"Syaoran are you ok????" she cried hysterically.  
  
  
There was no answer and he didn't move either. Sakura picked up his head and saw the wound at his neck.  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol straightened up with school shirt but noticed something very strange. Someone's energy and magic levels dropped dramatically. He noticed whose they were.  
  
(KN; I know this might be quiet annoying, me changing from scene to scene! But ya know, this is my story!)  
  
  
*~*   
  
Kero helped Sakura, with his magic, to carry Syaoran inside. They laid him on her couch and Sakura ran upstairs to check if her father was at home. He wasn't, obviously fell asleep at work again.  
  
  
Sakura rushed back down with bandages and cloths to clean the wound. Suddenly someone opened her front door and walked in quickly. Sakura gasped in fright and sighed in relief when she saw it was only Eriol.  
  
"What happened?" he asked looking at Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know! Something was coming, he shoved me back inside, and we saw darkness and then he fell!" Sakura cried franticly. She didn't know what to tell him seeing she was still in shock.  
  
"How did you know something was going on?" kero asked moving away so Eriol could examine his injured cousin.  
  
"I noticed a giant drop in his magic levels earlier!" Eriol said looking at the wound on his neck, "Bats???" he cried suddenly curious, "This is a bat wound! Not a normal one either, demonic, maybe poisoned."  
  
  
"Bat? Poison??" Sakura cried falling backwards into a chair from dizziness and shock.  
  
"Yes, but if it were poisonous we'd see signs on it by now! So obviously just a bite. But who sent them?" Eriol muttered to himself. Sakura watched as he cleaned the wound and then lifted up the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal a silver band with little bottles attached. He examined them and then ripped on off, carefully removing the lid.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked in awe.  
  
"Oh, I bought it on the black market a while back, the bottles contains potions, things I might need in situations like these!" Eriol said pouring some see-through liquid onto the wound. He then wrapped it in the bandage that Sakura had found.  
  
"What was that?" Kero asked.  
  
"Just some snake oil." He said replacing the lid and then back on the band.  
  
"Snake oil!" kero cried, "That's illegal now!"  
  
"You know I would never use it in that case!" Eriol cried in disgust.  
  
"You never know!" Kero said crossing his arms and looking at Eriol with suspicion. Sakura looked at them both.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Snakes oil is now illegal because most magic folk drink it to increase their strength and it might give people unusual powers. So were not really supposed to use it anymore, but I only use it in medicines because it heals wounds so fast!" Eriol said explaining quickly. Kero stared at him still not believing his story.  
  
"What ever!" he huffed and floated away to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura kneeled down next to Syaoran.  
  
"Why did this happen??" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Obviously someone, very powerful, was watching your place. When they saw Syaoran they found it the opportunity to steal his blood, through the bat that bite him. You see, when that happens to someone, their blood and energy is drained, carried in the bats own blood, and back to it master, who then kills it for the energy inside it. Whoever it was wants Syaoran's power to make themselves stronger!" Eriol told her.  
  
  
Sakura whimpered and sighed, remembering what Romeo had told her yesterday. Eriol looked at her.  
  
"Syaoran told me about Romeo and what he said." He said calmly.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yes..." Sakura said blankly.  
  
Eriol then filled her in with what he'd told Syaoran about Romeo Ace and White. She gasped at his assumptions and then he told her the story he'd been told so long ago. Sakura put it all together and realised it must've been true. No person would come and threaten Sakura like that when Syaoran was behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Which one took his blood?" Ace asked   
  
"This is the one!" Romeo cried grabbing a bat out of the air as they flew past. It screeched and squirmed within his grasp but he quickly silenced it with a slash of a dagger.   
  
There were three glasses all encrusted with different crystals and diamonds.   
  
  
Romeo squeezed the dead animals body as blood poured into each of the glasses until it was just skin flesh and bone. He threw it to the corner where a white wolf greeted it's dinner happily.  
  
Romeo raised his glass in the air followed by the others.  
  
"Now enjoy and taste what is to come!" Romeo cried and they drank the blood. When it touched each boys lips there was a rush of power.  
  
Romeo could feel everything around him, see everything around him, and smell everything.   
  
The boys drank the last drop in their glasses, their heads spinning, their bodies aching to do so much.  
  
White fell backwards and fainted. The power was obviously too much. White had never been the more powerful of the three.  
  
Ace fell to his knees laughing, cackling as the rush wouldn't stop.  
  
Romeo smiled with a look of ecstasy. He licked his lips and teeth cleaning off the last bits of residue and turned around.  
  
"I'm just...going...to have some...fun..." he said flexing his aura with new power and happiness. Romeo walked away down the hallway to test his new strength on some slaves. Ace on the other hand felt overwhelmed by his new strength and magic.   
  
  
Clow blood now ran through their veins. A new power, new magic. Nothing they'd ever imagined before. All of Syaoran's fighting skills and knowledge were know theirs too.   
  
Now in a battle they would be unstoppable.  
  
  
Advertising; I was just having a looksee through some new ccs fanfics and of course I found mine but another one called How Could You. It's by the author Mistocean. It's a very powerful story and she's got a Harry Potter fic and Pokemon too. Go have a read if ya like angst!!!!   
  
Kaz notes; Hey peoples. Ohhhhhh naughty, naughty boys! DRINKING OTHER PEOPLES BLOOD IS NOT GOOD! You could get aids, or other deadly disseises! Hehehe, well I'll keep writing if you guys keep sending those lovely reviews! Go on, R+R!!!!! 


	5. The night

Chapter 5.  
  
  
Romeo slowly awoke with sunlight shining in his face. The taste of blood, still fresh and his mouth. He pulled himself off of the ground and looked around. He was inside his chamber. A servant girl lay, white, cold, stiff on the ground at the door. Her hair was stained with crimson red blood.   
  
Romeo lifted his heavy body from the ground, as his head spun madly. He walked over, shading his eyes from the bright sunlight. He looked down upon the kingdom courtyard. The stench of dead hung stiffly in the air reaching his nostrils. He grinned at the dead bodies sprawled out on the ground below. He laughed in amusement.  
  
"You had fun last night didn't you!?" a voice said behind him. He didn't turn around but his smile disappeared.   
  
"What's it to you?" he grunted.  
  
Ace blurred in next to his brother.  
  
"It's just that you nearly killed all of the servants and you took all the sluts so what fun have you left me?" he cried in disappointment.  
  
"Well you should've taken it like a real demon instead of collapsing like a petty weak Wicca!"(Kaz; I'm a wicca too so no offense to any wicca's out there who were offended!)  
  
Ace growled defensivly and disappeared.   
  
  
  
Romeo chuckled and turned around. The force of his aura knocked a vase to the ground. He looked at the smashed pieces of glass scattered upon the rug. He grinned and licked his lips. He still had the power in him but he needed more......much more.  
  
He remembered the fun he had with it.......................................  
  
  
*~*The night before*~*  
  
  
My head is spinning madly as I my lips taste those first few sips of the boys blood. It's an icredible rush a thousand times greater than any drug I've ever had. The power runs up my arms and down my whole body. I will never forget this feeling of ultimate enjoyment. Clow blood is amazing. Why hadn't I thought of getting Clow's blood from the real Clow Reed???  
  
  
My brothers, weak, tired, aching from drinking the blood collapsed. Fools! They could've given me their share. Even though I have pleasure, I want more. I stumbled down the stairs. Everything seems to move. I want to have some fun. A servant girl walked past me not looking at my face. Her body looks so inviting. As I stumble to her She walks faster.  
  
"Come here!!"  
  
She stopped and walked to me with her head bowed.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
I kiss her cheeks and neck, she tastes good. I hope Sakura tastes as good as this one!  
  
She stands still until I grab her roughly making her yelp and cry out in pain. I see out of the corner of my eye other servants stopping, gasping, watching as I take the life of one beauty so frail, so young. I get a small rush as another magic runs through my body. It isn't enough but! I slowly let go of the weak cold body and she slumps to the ground, her white hair covering her bloody face and torn shirt.  
  
I growl at the spectators.  
  
"Hey you! Come here, take the girl and get me some of the bitchs!" I yell angrily. I watch his scared face as he nods and hurries off.  
  
Women, big breasted, skinny, skimpy outfits, come flooding into my chamber cooing and running to me. I don't feel any pleasure out of this. My head spins again and I turn to the sluts who start to strip in front of me. I grin and grab one of them. She squeals in delight.  
  
The rest of the watch in awe. My fanged teeth dig deep into her soft suttle neck. She squeaks but doesn't think anything of it. The other girls giggle and smile. The crimson blood trickles onto my tongue and down my throat, still warm. The feeling of ecstasy takes over my body again. She softly moans in my arms as I suck the life out of her. I drink until she gives a faint squeak and gives up life. I lick the remaining blood from my lips and lay the dead girl on the bed.  
  
"She must've gotten tired!" one of the cry. Slowly one by one they come into my arms and I feel the sensation of a new life being drained away. The power, the magic, the blood. As I bite into each ones neck they never suspect anything, until there is only three left.  
  
"Ummm...master aren't you satisfied by our friends? Surely we can go and entertain your brothers!" one of them said trembling in my arms as I run my hands up her chest and to her neck.  
  
"No......" I whisper quietly in her ear as I lean down to take another life. Surely they had thought something strange of all the other bitchs getting tired. They weren't tired, they were dead!  
  
I pick up the three other sluts and place them on the bed with the others. Now the power was overwhelming. I think I've had too much for one night. There is a knock on the door and a young girl, no older than 15 I suspect walks in with a tray of food. She sees the prostitutes all on the bed and me standing with rose red blood shining on my lips. She drops her tray and screams, terrified. I blur out and next to her clutching her stomach as I slam my chamber door. I clamp my hand mouth over her and turn her around roughly. She trembles in my arms. I brush her blonde hair away from her ear and whisper to her.  
  
"I won't hurt you!"  
  
She stops trembling and I uncover her mouth and kiss her precious pink lips, as soft as silk. She melts into my arms and I loose all notice of what I'm doing. I feel like I'm not in the room. It's dark, I feel pleasure, I feel pain, I feel excited and very happy. Flashes, and sound is all I notice. Moaning, screaming, the servant girl crying out my name. I grin as I feel ultimate pleasure. I lift my hands up and feel her neck in them. I finaly open my eyes to see the girl panting beneath me, and the fear in her eyes as I pull her neck to the side with a swift crack. Blood flew up and covered her face and stained my clothes. I climb off of her body and stumble slowly to my bed and collapse on the ground, unable to get the look on that servants face out of my head. The fear, the shock, the sorrow but I see no more as I am engulfed by darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaz; That is all I am writing for this chp, and I know it's short but it was very graphic and the most graphic story I've done! Well I hoped you enjoyed, I will go write more!!!!!! PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. This is a nothing chp seeing the real ch...

Chapter 6.  
  
Kaz; WOW!!!! My mouse hasn't been working for weeks and we even bought a new mouse and guess what! I just fixed my old mouse!!!! When we thought it was broken!!! Ha! It's just pure smartness!!! Man, my sister is a annoying! Aren't all siblings???!!!  
  
Well on with the story, if I can remember everything I wrote last time!   
  
Ok.........I really can't be bothered to put this chp in because it was just basically Syaoran gets better they all go home!   
  
Wait I'd better include the end part that was important!  
  
Well not really, but I will place it in anyways! Just this part cause the rest was boring and it was a really sort chp! Well it will be now! Anyways, read on and you will see!  
  
  
Chapter 6..... well the last tiny bit of it anyways! (read chp 7)  
  
"Where you going Ace?" the boy cried as his smug looking brother walked to a black vortex.  
  
"To get my girl!" he cried as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
White laughed and ran off to a table, where he sat down and stared into a crystal ball.  
  
"I wanna see this!" he said chuckling.  
  
Kaz; Ok that's it! Now go on and read the rest!!!! PLZ R+R!!!! 


	7. Ace's turn!

Chapter 7.  
  
  
Tomoyo felt two arms wrap around her stomach. She smiled and turned around to kiss her boyfriend but was startled. It wasn't Eriol..........  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!" she screamed on top lung, kicking the boy hard. He didn't loosen his grip on her stomach.  
  
"Your coming with me!" he growled pulling her towards a black shadow in the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed kicking harder at Ace.  
  
"LET GO OF HER!!!!!" a voice yelled. Eriol rushed into the room followed by Syaoran. Ace looked up at the two angry boys and knew that he was out numbered.  
  
"So....this is your bitch!" he chuckled.  
  
Eriol's eyes flashed with anger at his comment.  
  
"Let her go now!" he cried again. Ace laughed and stretched his hand across her belly. There was a blinding flash of light and Tomoyo's scream. She fell to the ground clasping her stomach.  
  
"I'll get you soon!" he chuckled and disappeared. The light died down and Eriol ran to his beloved. Tomoyo whimpered and cried into his t-shirt.  
  
"It's ok now!" he whispered calmly. Eriol looked at Syaoran and he nodded. Syaoran ran out the house and back to Sakura's. Surprisingly she was standing outside looked over her fence, glancing down the street. When she saw Syaoran running back she jumped her the gate to him.  
  
"What was that??" she cried nonplussed, "I just felt a huge surg of magic energy!"  
  
"Quick, Tomoyo's in trouble!" he cried grabbing her wrist.  
  
They both ran back to Tomoyo's house and saw Eriol comforting her on her couch.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That new boy, Ace, he was here, he wanted to take me somewhere!" Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
Sakura growled.  
  
"What do they want with us???" she said.  
  
  
*~*  
  
"That went well!" White cried laughing at his brother's defeat.  
  
"Oh shut up White!" he growled defensively.  
  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She didn't feel safe anymore. She felt angry at those three evil brothers, after Tomoyo and herself.  
  
"What can we do??" she whispered as she slowly drifted in and out of dreams.  
  
*~* morning*  
  
The sun slowly rose over the trees of the forest and shone into Sakura's open window. Her eyes fluttered open as the bright rays hit her face. She groaned loudly. It was the first time she was up early. It was 7:00.  
  
Kero was already awake and munching on a piece of toast.  
  
"Morning..." she said groggily.  
  
"Hi!" he squeaked swallowing another piece of toast.  
  
Sakura had to get ready for school this time because her father was at home. She got dressed, raced downstairs to grab some breakfast, and walked out the door by the most reasonable time she'd ever left for school by.   
  
She walked silently down the footpath, looking back and listening to ever little noise. When she saw the school clock she started to run towards the gates where more people were. No one could get here there.   
  
She ran into the school and searched for Syaoran who was placing books into his locker.  
  
"Syaoran!" she sighed in relief falling into his arms, "I was so scared walking to school today!"  
  
"I was worried for you, and I didn't know whether I should've walked with you to school or not but I didn't know whether you were coming or not." He said hugging her.  
  
  
"Where's Tomoyo? Is she here?" Sakura asked looking down the hallway as people came walking down.  
  
"No, neither is Eriol. He rang me and said that Tomoyo was too scared to go back to school so he would stay with her today." He told her. Sakura sighed and waved to a bunch of girls who walked past. The bell rang suddenly and they both walked to their homeroom. Sakura shivered as they walked back a person. She stopped and turned around to face a boy. It was White. She gasped in shock and froze as he grinned at her.  
  
Syaoran turned around and when he saw White he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the lockers behind him.  
  
"Where the hell is that bastard of your brother?" Syaoran growled. White coughed and looked into Syaoran's angry eyes.  
  
"No need to be aggressive at me! Whatever my brothers do is up to them, not me!" he said. A hand landed on Syaoran shoulder.  
  
"Please Syaoran, don't!" Sakura pleaded with him. Syaoran sighed loudly and let White go. White chuckled, winked at Sakura and walked off towards their homeroom. Sakura shivered again.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! Hopefully if his brothers are thinking right, they won't be at school today!" Syaoran said.  
  
They started class but Sakura couldn't get the creepy feeling off of her all day. She felt like White was watching her every five seconds. Like he had eyes in the back of his head. Syaoran was a comfort being there with her, but she didn't think that he had the power to stop all three, especially Romeo, if they came after her.  
  
  
"Hey Sakura!" a voice piped up. Sakura looked up from her lunch at another one of her friends, Atsumi.  
  
"Ohiyo Atsumi!" she replied. Her friend walked off to join a group of girls sitting down on a wall. Sakura sighed. She missed her best friend.  
  
  
*~*Girl's Bathroom*  
  
"So Meilin what are you doing this afternoon?" a girl with short black hair asked, handing a cigarette to Meilin.  
  
"Shopping, you coming?" she said taking a puff from it (kaz; dirty, dirty smoking Meilin!!!!)  
  
"Hai!" her friend answered taking the cigarette from her. Meilin reached into her bag to find her deodorant when the door opened and someone walked in. They both watched as a boy walked into the girls toilets. All the smoke that had been floating in the air seemed to fly over to him and circle his body. He breathed in deeply and the girls swooned at him.  
  
"Can I get a smoke from one of you?" he asked. Meilin's friend reached into her wallet and pulled out her last one.  
  
"Yeah!" she cried. They watched in amazement as all of the smoke disappeared.  
  
He lit the cigarette and watched them. Meilin jumped down from the counter and up to him.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Do what?" he replied.  
  
"Get rid of all the smoke in here? It all seemed to go towards you when you came in!" she cried.  
  
"I'm a Smoke Attracter! Somehow whenever I'm around something that burns, all the smoke comes to me!" he said chuckling. Meilin smiled.  
  
"Were going to the mall in the last two periods, wanna come?" she asked. White shrugged.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
  
Kaz; hehehe, ok so I couldn't some up with anything better than smoke attracter but when I was around one of my friends sisters and they were smoking where ever I went or she went the smoke seemed to always come in my face and she called me a smoke attracter. Oh well, PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
